


Is it Ok if I Say That, Pretty?

by sugar_baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Drarry, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Slight Transphobia, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, also i’m being super careful about archive warnings, but lmao anyway, draco is a talker, dw draco just accidentally says something stupid, harry COULD be trans in canon fight me, like thats wizarding adulthood, plus theyre just two kids fooling around anyway, slytherin sex prince, so theyre both 17 and legal and everything, sorry got right into the intense tags, the only way this is canon divergent technically is that draco decides to be nice, they talk it out and its fine, this takes place at the end of 6th year, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Harry’s been trying to come to terms with himself— his body and his gender— forever. Magic makes things easier, but Draco decides to be talkative about it.





	Is it Ok if I Say That, Pretty?

“Potter… Oh my god, Potter…”

…

Becoming a wizard made so many things so much fucking easier, to be honest. It wasn’t just the convenience of quick spells, like his personal favorite, _oculus reparo,_ but also all the stuff that he hated about himself, melting away with only a couple permanent glamours. Sure, Harry wasn’t always quite the studious type, often riding on multiple peoples’ praise of his _innate talent, just like his mum._ But when he put his mind to something, really needed information, he could be just as studious as Hermione. Of course, he could always use her book recommendations.

… 

“Potter, you’re so bloody _pretty._ Is it ok if I say that, pretty?”

“Yeah, Malfoy, that’s fucking fine… I’d just prefer if you’d shut up in general.”

…

It was only partway through first year when Harry first asked Hermione about some type of spell to cloak his appearance. He knew he wanted it to be permanent, too, and at first Hermione warned him about the danger of permanent spells. He just sat her down for a moment to explain, obviously an awkward conversation. After Ron, who spied him in the bathroom, and wasn’t THAT one hell of a confusing talk, Hermione was the only other person he had told. Well, if you didn’t count Hagrid, and Dumbledore, who had passed it onto the rest of the teachers almost immediately. But they were adults. It was kind of different, somehow, than with friends. He’d made a decision that first fateful night, when Hagrid found him.

…

“No, um, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m Harry.” 

It was the first time he had said it out loud.

“What, yer not—“

“No, just Harry, if you would.”

Hagrid paused.

“Well, Just Harry...”

…

After he’d sat Hermione down— it was much easier than with Ron, she’d understood almost immediately, said she had a cousin who was also or something— she stopped warning him about the permanency of the glamour, is what she called it. She said it was permanent, and as such, it was difficult. Probably a third or fourth year level normally, but she’d tried a couple such spells before and just about got them right, without much practice at all. She just said to study them diligently, and be careful, because performing the glamour wrong would mean you could be permanently disfigured in some way you didn’t want. He laughed at that, said he already was permanently disfigured, so it was worth a shot.

…

“Oh, that’s bull. I see you blushing,” Malfoy’s blush deepened as well as he looked up again, “C-can I touch it?”

Not looking down any longer, too embarrassed, Harry just nodded his head firmly, fists clenched at his sides.

… 

He finally got enough courage to attempt it at the very end of first year. He knew he couldn’t perform magic at the Dursley’s, and he couldn’t spend another summer with his body looking the way it was. Surprisingly, it worked. He was thrilled. He went to Hermione immediately. He snuck into the girl’s dormitory; it was 1 AM. He took his shirt off while she made him some hot chocolate by the light of a lumos charm, to celebrate.

…

“Merlin, it’s _soft.”_

“Will you shut it already, Malfoy?!” He was shaking. This was so much different than by himself.

…

He questioned if he could ever go out with boys the same way normal gay couples would. Would they see him as different? Were there enough boys like him that even liked boys? It was scary, confusing. He started asking these questions around third year. 

Malfoy had come to apologize to him at the end of fifth year. It had been tense.

…

“God, Potter, ok. Will you relax? I’ve been with other girls before so it’s not like I’m—“

Harry’s mood immediately soured. It must have showed on his face.

“What? Oh, shit, did I…? Did I say something wrong? Fuck, Potter. No, fuck, don’t cry. I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean that at all, it just slipped out, ok? You’re shaking too bad, sit down, please? Yeah. It’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m sorry.”

…

Malfoy had said, he didn’t mean to alienate him. He’d always admired him from afar, tried to impress him, and when that didn’t work, tried to insult him, because he didn’t know what else to do with those feelings. It wasn’t a confession, just a truce, a turn towards friendship.

Malfoy had said his father manipulated him. Made him think things. Say things.

Malfoy had said he hated his father. Harry could relate to that feeling. It had been tense, but they’d began to work things out. At first, it was secretly, so no one would get too confused over what the hell was happening with them. It got better between them. One secret meeting turned into many. Many, alone. Perhaps one too many.

…

Malfoy was now up on the bed with him, sitting beside him, arms cradling him. Harry had shed a couple tears, like an idiot. Malfoy hugging him made him cry a little harder. He didn’t push him away.

“Shit, Potter— Harry. I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t mean to say you were— you’re not a girl. I know you’re not a girl. You’re definitely a boy. Even if you’re… y’know…” Malfoy glanced down, and Harry tensed his thighs, squeezing his legs together.

“God, Malfoy,” he said, still full of snot, “Don’t look at me when I’m like— crying and, shit, kay?”

“I was just surprised, because I’ve seen you shirtless during quidditch practice before, so I thought you were—“

“A boy? yeah.”

“No! no, like, just that you had, uh…”

“Yeah. It’s just a permanent glamour.”

Malfoy hugged him a little tighter for a second, around his chest.

“It’s nice.”

…

“All I meant to say is that I like both— ah, all, I guess! It’s really… Don’t make my Slytherin ass say it, I’ve already been gay enough for one day.”

“Slytherins can have _feelings,_ Malfoy.”

“I know that, Potter! Just… don’t make me say them out loud.”

…

“Listen, I know I like, ruined the mood by accidentally being an idiot, but like,” Malfoy rolled his hips against Harry’s thigh gently, “Make up kissing has kinda got me…”

Harry barked out a laugh, “Yeah, like I didn’t notice.”

Malfoy blushed, looking away, “Anyway, _Potter,_ is it cool if I try again? I want to…”

Harry shivered letting go of his death grip on Malfoy’s shoulders, pushing him down.

“Just don’t… Do anything… Weird.”

“What? It’s not like you’ve never had somebody—“

Harry turned bright red and shut his eyes tight. Malfoy’s only widened, pupils dilating.

“O-oh. you… oh, _fuck,_ really?”

Harry shook his head, eyes still closed.

“Not even like…?” Malfoy traced a finger on his inner thigh lightly.

Harry shook his head again.

“ _Fuck,”_ Malfoy said quietly, pushed out in a forced breath. “Can you… take off your shirt, maybe? I wanna see you, y’know, all the way…”

Harry, still not looking at him, but instead staring at the ceiling, “I’ve never been fully nude like this, like, with _somebody_ like this, either… Shit…”

Malfoy was beet red, “It’s fine, it’s, if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be better for you, and I just wanted to like, _see_ you, but you don’t have to, it’s—“

Harry whipped his shirt off anyway.

Malfoy inhaled sharply, watching him do that. He figured he should shrug off his button down, as well, “There, is that, uh, better? You have something to look at now.”

“Fucking idiot! I’m not looking at you while you’re, like, down _there!”_

Malfoy huffed, “Fine.”

He pushed his legs apart, wide so he could see everything, and Harry gasped. “It really is… nice, you know. I like it.”

“Good for you,” Harry shot back at him, eyes glued to the ceiling.

“I’m gonna,” Malfoy rested a hand on Harry’s spread thigh, the other hand tracing an index finger up through Harry’s labia, pink and wet already, “Ok? That ok?”

Harry hummed a small affirmative, still a bit overwhelmed.

He swiped his fingers through again, picking up some wetness and trailing ever so slightly over his clit.

“Shit— don’t… don’t do that!”

“You sure?” Malfoy pressed a little harder, forcing an odd squeak from Harry’s mouth. Without giving him ample time to react, he pulled his hand from that spot, and used both to spread his labia open, just to get a good look. This way, he could see the way Harry’s muscles twitched when he opened up.

“What the hell—“

“Shit, it’s _perfect,”_ Under his breath, Malfoy could hear Harry muttering how fucking weird he was for getting into it like he was, but he didn’t care. He wanted to surprise Harry, make him _shake._ Just to have power over him again, for once.

“Potter, you’ve got a bloody _gift,_ to be honest. Just _look_ at you.”

“I obviously can’t, asshole!”

“What, you’ve never taken a mirror or something?”

“Fucking no, Malfoy, now will you do something other than _stare at it_ for fuck’s sake?”

“You want me to,” Malfoy leaned in a little closer, “ _Do_ something? Because I can think of something to do.”

Realizing what the hell he’d gotten himself into, Harry looked down for the first time just to catch Malfoy sealing the deal. Malfoy’s tongue trailed straight up, teasing until his lips connected with his clit, sealing around it to suck. Harry’s head fell back to the bed and he threw an arm over his eyes, panting out in surprise.

_“Fuck, Draco!”_


End file.
